comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-6373
Earth-6373 is a reality that takes place 35 years in the future of Earth-3763. This reality has the legacy of those heroes and villains fight over the earth. This ultimately culminates in an uprising in machines that turns the world into a warzone called Futures End. Avengers (Five Years Later) Superman (5 years later).jpg|Billy Batson is the chosen of SHAZAM, the Earth's mightiest mortal. However, after Clark Kent disappeared, Billy turned in a lightning bolt for a shield. 8808-spider-verse-29---bullet-points-spider-man-by-bloody-samoan.jpg|After many heroes started being drafted into a superhero army, Peter Parker was one of them, but went rogue when the revealing of his public identity caused the death of his Aunt May. Batman_Futures_End_Vol_1_1_Future_Textless.jpg|Bruce Wayne has become an even more violent vigilante after his son Damian was murdered by his clone, the Heretic. He now wears an exoskeleton to help pack a punch. Wonder_Woman_Futures_End_Vol_1_1_Future_Textless.jpg|After defeating Ares and claiming his title as God of War, Diana has lead wars across the planet for five years. Justice_League_Dark_Futures_End_Vol_1_1_Future_Textless.jpg|Zatanna Zatara has become a shadow of her former self and has begun using her magic in more dangerous ways. 3563412-1476516_10151869672358598_424979154_n.jpg|Tony Stark has gotten himself a new set of armor that he uses as the director of SHIELD. Ronin_Marvel_Comics.jpg|Clint Barton has refused to take up the purple outfit and wield the bow and has taken on a ronin's robes and katanas. Wally-West-Flash-Annual-3-DC-New-52.jpg|Barry Allen has started wearing a new suit to increase his speed. However, due to being apart of the superhero army, his suit has several mechanisms in it that would kill him if he ever went rogue. All-New_Captain_America_Vol_1_1_Textless.jpg|Sam Wilson has succeeded Steve Rogers after he suddenly started aging at an accelerated rate. Now he hopes to uphold Steve's legacy. BWFE_Cv1_B_790x1200_537f7cd60aa6b6.13384950-600x911.jpg|Kate Kane has been mutated into a vampire and now must fight the urge to drink blood or else she'll lose her humanity forever. hqdefault.jpg|Kara Zor-El has been kidnapped by the Cyborg Superman and has been turned into a cyber monster like him. But her free will was restored and she rejoined the Avengers. Red_Lanterns_Futures_End_Vol_1_1_Future_Textless.jpg|Guy Gardner has chosen to wear a Blue Lantern Power Ring to find peace with himself. Emiko_Futures_End_001.jpg|Emiko Queen is the half sister of Oliver Queen, and has succeeded him as a vigilante. iron-patriot-1-featured.jpg|James "Rhodey" Rhodes has chosen to abandon his more militaristic armor for that of a more public hero appearance. Batgirl_Futures_End_Vol_1_1_Future_Textless.jpg|Barbara Gordon has lead a crusade against Bane after he killed her father, and has begun training women across the world. futures-end-29e.jpg|Madison Payne is an ex girlfriend of Tim Drake's who was chosen to wield the Firestorm Matrix with Jason Rusch after Ronnie Raymond has died. GalleryFuturesEnd_Wk2_1900x900_Superboy_B_537640b82dcd07.25445648.jpg|Jon Kent has become a depressed young man after he was unable to stop a bomb that destroyed Seattle. He is now in a horrific depression, wondering if his parents made the right choice. Avengers (Thirty Five Years Later) Superman (35 years later).jpg|In the future, Billy Batson continues to serve as Superman, and is now married to Lois Lane, and he has children with her, named Sam and Chris. last_stand_spider_by_frixinthepixel-d86u3vh.jpg|35 Years in the future, Peter Parker has become a very troubled vigilante, having become distant from other heroes and his wife Mary Jane and their children Ben, May, and Annie. When the machines rose up, Peter was killed during a last stand at the Chrysler building. Zatanna as Dr. Fate.png|After 35 Years, Zatanna has learnt to seek redemption, and has chosen to do so by donning the helmet of Nabu. RexStewart(DCAU).jpg|Rex Stewart is the son of John Stewart and Kendra Saunders. Although he can't generate wings like his mother, he was able to make himself a suit of armor to simulate the powers of both of his parents. 90d8f2766d91eea38d88cbadc1b40b17.jpg|Big Barda has re joined the Avengers to promote peace between the universe and the New Gods. 4502777-2183872005-44544.jpg|Thor Odinson is now the king of Asgard, which is now floating over New York City and aids the shield that protects several cities from the android threat. However, Thor is now missing an eye and an arm, and has chosen to wield a sword instead. Captain_Atom.png|Nathaniel Adam continues to serve the Avengers char_34074.jpg|Mr. Miracle has joined the Avengers with his wife. 4007289-clea.jpg|Wanda Maximoff has become the new Sorcerer Supreme. 300px-Wonder_Girl_(Cassie_Sandsmark).png|Cassie Sandsmark serves as the new Wonder Woman. Now the wife of Tim Drake and the mother of Rebecca Drake. Cassandra_Cain_(Injustice_Gods_Among_Us)_001.jpg|A now immortal Cassandra Cain has rejoined the Avengers. Kid Flash (Bart Allen) The New 52.jpg|Bart Allen travels back in time to prevent the world from becoming the hell it is. New 52 batman beyond.jpg|Tim Drake has traveled through time to the present to succeed Bruce Wayne. Ravagers_Vol_1_4_Textless.jpg|Garfield Logan has slowly begun devolving into a mad animal. But he's managed to keep his humanity when near his family. Red_Robin_(Kingdom_Come).jpg|Dick Grayson retired years ago when his wife was murdered by her powermad sister. But he's returned. white_raven_redesign_by_wendy_self-d4reo1f.jpg|The daughter of Trigon has been blessed by heavenly beings to become a true angel. Spider-Man 2099 Vol 2 3 Textless.jpg|Miguel O'Hara comes from this timeline. He goes back to save the world. Cable-detailed.jpg|Nate Summers is the son of Scott Summers and Jean Grey *Nightstar (Mar'i Grayson) Masters of Evil (Thirty Five Years Later) Lord Superman.png|Kal-El is the original superhero from 35 years ago, who was replaced by Billy Batson. Many believed he died in a fight against a space menace, he was in truth brainwashed into serving the enemy of humanity. Wonder_Woman_(Justice_Lord).png|Diana has been exiled from the Earth after a war she lead caused a nuclear detonation. At some point, she was found by Superman and joined him and the Masters of Evil. She is Superman's wife and is the mother of his children. ce139bf8f4977cbfcabcdb10e1bfb195.jpg|After disappearing 35 years ago, J'onn J'onzz was captured by the enemy of humanity and was brainwashed into a personal slave. Superior_Iron_Man.png|When the machines first rose up, Tony's suit was compromised and he was abducted by the enemies, and make him brain dead while an artificial intelligence control his suit. Ultron and hank as one.jpg|Hank Pym disappeared 35 years ago after he unwillingly fused with Ultron. However, what wasn't known is that Ultron survived and had begun building up an army of machines across the solar system, preparing for an invasion of the Earth. When his army is built, he joins other android supervillains and leads an invasion of the universe that replaces organic life with machines. Now Earth is one of the last safe havens in the universe. future-imperfect1.jpg|Robert Bruce Banner was exposed to Extremis and became a power mad tyrant, willingly joining the machines to take over the Earth. Raze.jpg|Raze Darkholme is the son of Raven Darkholme and James Howlett *Red Queen (Hope Pym) *Hiro-Kala *Modi Thorson *Red Skull *Jon Kent *Joel Kent A-Force *Jenny Kent *Mindy Logan Avengers Academy *Ben Parker *Lyra *Torun Odinsdottir *Talia Maximoff *James Rogers *Adam Kent Mighty Avengers New Avengers *Chris Batson *May Parker *Henry Pym Jr. *Robert Bruce Banner Jr. *Thena *Angela Gordon *Tommy Maximoff *Ellie Rogers *Lara Kent *Rebecca LeBeau *Vin Uncanny Avengers Allies Bruce_Wayne_Batman_Beyond.jpg|After old age finally caught up to him, Bruce Wayne finally retired, now choosing to aide the new vigilante Terry McGinnis in his quest to save the world from the machines. Young Avengers *Sam Batson *Annie Parker *Liam Nelson *Skaar *Woden Thorson *Gerald Drew *Abigail Gordon *Billy Maximoff *Francis Barton *Azari *Mareena *Emilia Queen *Helena Kyle *Danielle Cage *Ian Rogers *Bruce Kent *Rebecca Drake *Iris West *Ahura Boltagar *Luna Maximoff *Olivier LeBeau *Viv *Anthony Stark *Lucia Quinzel *Veronica Worthington *Cameron Howlett Category:Realities Category:Created by Spencerdude95 Category:Spencerdude95 Trinity Realities Category:Earth-6373